Chaos Unleashed
by Punster-Zero
Summary: Chaos on the Hellmouth is nothing new… only this time, he is.


**Disclaimer :  
**I do not own 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or the unnamed (at this time) crossover, only the twisted plot of the story you are about to dip into is mine.

**Summary :**  
Chaos on the Hellmouth is nothing new… only this time, he is.

**Spoilers :  
**All things considered, somehow I doubt there are any spoilers left that can happen with Buffy (especially since I don't read the comics). As for the other the same reasons apply, even if I'm keeping mum on what it is.

**xXx**

**Chaos Unleashed**

**xXx**

"So did you find one?" the cowled figure hissed, "Are you sure she's an innocent? The last thing we need is another tainted piece of meat like the last you brought."

Cowering and grovelling before its master, the minion wanted to scurry away and hide in the shadows like its brethren, but dared not. Not with the master's attention focussed upon it. It shuddered as one of the master's clawed hands reached out leisurely and touched its misshapen head. A moment later the familiar and unwelcome sensation of the hand sinking into its mind hit it, as the master rooted around inside its memories for what it wanted.

The stalk, the hunt, the claim of the prey.

Removing its hand, the scaled creature wiped the befouled appendage on an equally grimy cloth even as it turned towards the bound girl huddled in a nearby cage. Casting a critical eye over her, seeing her barely of age body and the fiery gleam in her eyes that denoted strength of will, and topped off with the undeniable scent of purity… it nodded in satisfaction.

Finally the lowly minion had succeeded. Here was a worthy sacrifice.

**xXx**

Glaring hatefully at her captors, whatever species of demon they were, as they chanted in an alien tongue around a pentagram nearby, she tugged and yanked at her chains in the hope that one of the links would part. But it was all in vain. Despite their shoddy appearance, the demons hadn't skimped on the important things.

She could not break free.

She could feel the air growing heavy with unreleased magic, and her actions grew increasingly frantic. She knew time was running dangerously low, and if she didn't break free soon then…

The sound of the chant reaching a shriek told her it was too late, and with hammering heart she turned to stare fearfully at the group – rightly so, as one of them shambled over and grabbed her arm. Though she fought, it did her no good. Inexorably she was dragged to the edge of the glowing diagram and, with unwilling body, thrown into the flickering lights. She had barely caught her breath before a blade slashed at her throat, and only her quick actions stopped it from slicing her open. But even so, the blade slipped across her arm and the skin parted with ease.

Gasping in shock, time seemed to slow as her eyes tracked the drops of her blood as they flew through the air, to land on the chalked pentagram.

She didn't so much hear as feel the impact as something attacked her very essence and began to suck at her, feeding on her energy, her anima…her soul. Black spots swirled before her vision, and if she was not already kneeling she would have fallen. Distantly she was aware of the chanting picking up once more, of something twisting and tearing at the fabric of reality.

With a noiseless explosion that buffeted her in winds of power, a shape slammed into existence, hitting the ground next to her. Through greying sight she saw a great black and red cape sweeping out behind the figure, then it all faded to black as she passed into unconsciousness.

Above her though, matters continued to occur.

"Where… am I?" a dark, velvety voice asked, cape swirling behind the form as if caught in an invisible wind.

Slinking forward 'til the head turned to face it, the master spoke up, grovelling in the dirt as it did so, "Oh Lord, Master of Chaos and Ruler of Hell, we beseech you. Across time and space we have summoned you with the blood of the innocent, to help us do our will. Aid us in our endeavours to rid this world of the blight that is humanity. Help us oh Lord, help us!"

As he had spoken, the stranger had slowly turned his head, taking in the dilapidated room, and had eventually settled on the motionless body nearby. It was only when the demon finished speaking that attention was returned to the malformed creature.

"… This was the sacrifice of blood you used."

"Yes my Lord," the master hastily replied, "though she still lives do not worry, we will take care of the remains. Unless you desire to…"

"A mistake."

Two words, yet they cut through the master's words like a knife. Blinking in shock it reeled back, and staring stupidly at the summoned one it ignored the disgruntled mutterings of its scaly followers as it tried to comprehend. It could only watch as the cape parted and one gleaming golden claw reached down and gently brushed through the girl's long hair, moving it back from her young face.

"That you could think that such an act would please _me_…"

Suddenly a feeling of rage filled the air, billowing out from the majestic figure as he rose up, almost floating in the air as he glared in anger at those surrounding him.

"You wish to know Chaos?" By now the minions were staggering back, horribly aware of a terrible mistake they'd made, though still unaware of their impending doom even as the malice level rose. "You wish to know Death? So be it. Reap what you sowed."

Even as the group reached for their weapons with clawed hands, their doom arrived.

Chaos was unleashed.

**xXx**

She was moving, she could feel her legs swinging, and a warm chest pressed against her body, and though she knew that she should be worried all she felt was safety. Slowly she let her eyes drift open, and found the sight of yellow street lights overhead as the unknown figure carried her down familiar paths. Content for the time being to simply be carried, she let her mind drift, let the memories filter back.

She'd been at the Bronze with her friends, dancing and jiving to the excellent music and generally enjoying herself. Most of her girlfriends had already paired off with guys, doing their own little dances with them nearby, while she was still alone. Yet she didn't care. For once she was having a night away from boys, from school, from demons. For once she was letting her hair down, and taking a break.

She should've known better, especially in _this_ town.

She'd just been leaning against the upstairs rail, getting away from the heat and the press of bodies, when a scaly hand suddenly grabbed her from behind and yanked her backwards. Squawking in shock, she'd nonetheless thrust her elbow back like she'd been taught and a moment later was released. Instantly moving she rushed towards the way down, but stopped as two more robed figures came at her. Instead she was forced to go out the fire exit.

From there, it was almost a foregone conclusion. Though she ran, and dodged, and hid, they'd run her down eventually. Screaming had done little good, and after her move in the club they'd been more wary of her and had kept their guard up as they dragged her unwilling body away.

From there things blurred slightly around the edges. She remember being chained up, she remembered the pentagram, she remembered the feel of the knife slicing her…

Her entire body went rigid as she remembered something else. They'd used her in a ritual, a ritual to summon… slowly she tilted her head back, letting her eyes travel up the unfamiliar garb to the person's face. Or at least, where the face should've been.

Instead, a blood-red collar masked his features, allowing only his eyes to be seen, and she felt her breath catch. Though he looked human, felt human, smelled human, she realised he was anything but.

She deflated, sagging in his arms as depression struck. It just wasn't fair. No matter what she did, no matter where she went, crap always seemed to find her. She was cursed, she simply knew it.

Belatedly she realised that they'd stopped moving and her… rescuer?… had asked her a question. Struggling with herself she tried to answer, but raising her eyes to meet his the words went away as she was caught like a fly in amber.

Since when did men have irises of the deepest red?

**xXx**

He knew the moment she awoke, but kept walking. While the world he found himself in was strange and alien, he had quickly discovered some basic truths. Dark things continued to lurk in the shadows and prey on the defenceless people. He didn't know if it held true, but staying within the light tended to give at least some protection towards such attacks in his world, so he was heading towards the greatest concentration of lights he could see.

Only when the tension in her body skyrocketed did he stop, sighing quietly. Even the people who knew him found it difficult to look him in his uniquely coloured eyes. For this one he doubted she'd react well at all, considering what had just happened to her. All too soon her head rose, and he watched as her eyes touched his face. Against his will he felt himself withdrawing, always disliking what came next.

Yet instead of the fear and loathing he normally received, he saw only shock and disbelief. Then came the strangest response of all, she slumped in his arms and sighed dejectedly. Distinctly puzzled now he could only watch as she seemingly slipped into depression, read from her facial and body language, and he couldn't help but ask if she was alright.

Only to get no response.

He was just starting to get worried when she shook herself slightly and lifted her head, and for a second he thought he might finally get a word out of her… only for the hope to die as she stopped, unblinking gaze caught in his own. Biting back a grimace he decided to repeat himself, only louder, finding his desire for a response – _any _response – to be almost overpowering.

"Are you alright?"

Again no words, but a response he got. Her legs began to kick and she began to squirm frantically, and as quickly as possible he lowered her to the ground and stepped back. Raising his left hand he splayed the fingers as he made calming movements, hoping she'd settle. Watching her, he was amused to see an uncertain frown spread across her face as she realised he'd freed her without trouble.

"Those… those things, they summoned you, didn't they?"

Though it was odd her first question was about his arrival, he didn't mind. It only mattered that she was talking.

"They did."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Plainly trying to be brave, he still heard the waver in her voice belaying the fear that lurked within.

But her answer denoted the feelings of this world, and he had to make sure she understood him now, even if only a little.

"I mean you no harm. This may not be my world, but it doesn't make me the monster they wanted. I am…" He couldn't help but pause as he searched for a diplomatic way of saying what came next, "I am not as human as yourself, not anymore, but I still have my soul. I fight against the darkness, it is my way. And as for the creatures that had you, they have been… dealt with."

"You mean you killed them?" The fear was lessening, and he could hear genuine curiosity in her voice.

"They went against all I stand for. Yes, I killed them."

He hoped it didn't come off too harshly, but it needed to be said. Luckily though, from the way her entire body relaxed she had gained some measure of comfort from his words.

"Well, either way it's done now. You can think of it this way, you've just done us all a civic duty, next time they might've succeeded to get something nasty. Listen, I should probably get going, my sister's going to be freaking out as it is."

She turned to leave, then hesitated.

"By the way," shyly smiling as she looked at him, "I want to thank you for saving my life. And my name is Dawn. I… I guess I'll see you round?"

Amused at the interest from the youngling, he gave her a shallow bow in reply. "Indeed, it is likely our paths will cross again, as you are the only person I know in this strange place. It was a pleasure to meet you, Dawn, even if the circumstances could've been better.

"As for my own name, it's Vincent."

**xXx**

—**Finis—**

**xXx**

**Author's Note :**

This was, I feel I should mention, one of the first plot bunnies that ever came to me. I've always liked Vincent (my favourite character to tell the truth) and always thought that he'd be a fun addition to the cast of Buffy. I simply felt it might be time to share this with everyone else.

Now, though I didn't say what this is crossed with I hope enough people can recognise the character from my description. If not, well, eventually more will be posted and the answer will come to you.

Alas, just so you know, while there may be more to this story I can pretty much promise that no work will be done on this until I've reached at least the end of the first arc of another of my stories DMW. Sorry if this annoys, but that one has my focus for the time being.

Well, hope you enjoyed this latest strangeness from my mind.

**Punster-Zero**


End file.
